Running from Heartbreak
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Amy has seen something that she never hoped to see in her life. She can't handle 2 heartbreak so close together and runs without trust. They male hedgehogs are trying to find her. Will they succeed? M for sexual themes,cussing, and blood.
1. Running Without Trust

Amy gasped for breath as she ran. She had to get away. He was too close. She was glad that she had picked up speed that rivaled Sonic's, but he was slightly faster. The others had started to chase after her too. She pushed herself harder, desperate to get away. She saw the trees that she was running through disappear. Amy looked back and saw the one she was running from. He held up his hand, wanting for her to stop and apologize. Amy didn't care. Her heart was broken 2 times too many. She saw his friends keeping up with him and she cared for her friends, but she just couldn't be around him anymore. Amy looked back at the Blue Blur one last time before she changed direction and leapt straight off a cliff.

"AMY!" screamed the one she was running from.

The word fell on deaf ears. Amy turned her body in mid air and cried. She said one last thing before she left.

"Goodbye Sonic the hedgehog," she said as she turned and disappeared into thin air.

Sonic and the other hedgehogs, Shadow and Silver, looked down, cursing in their minds. Every time they got close to her, she would run. And she hadn't died no matter what she jumped off of and they couldn't do shit about it. It enraged them that they couldn't catch her and they were mainly mad a Sonic. It was his fault that she stayed away from them. They sighed and started to go home, hearts heavy.

Amy was in the field that she always appeared in after she ran away from them. She sat under a tree and cried. She trusted no one and she had been like that for a long time. She stopped trusting people at the age of 16. Now, she was 32 and she looked amazing. She got rid of the dress that she used to wear and got something more exposing. She had a figure like Rouge and she had stopped aging after age 30. She wasn't getting older because her being had changed too. Her eyes flickered with flames behind the irises. She had pure white wings that could shrink and grow at her will. Her outfit was black and she had a cloak that could turn invisible. She loved it and it kept her warm every night. She had some valuables that she carried around all the time. She replaced her piko piko hammer with a black diamond rod with retractable blades. She also carried a communicator between her team and her. It kept her in touch with them. She had a necklace that she wore all the time that turned into high tech battle armor. It also was the first necklace that she received from her dead brother. Amy looked at the small hole in the tree and climbed in. She wrapped herself in her cloak and cried. She cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep.

In the distance, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow heard the crying, but could never tell which direction it came from. It was Amy's and they wanted to comfort her, but they never could find her. It saddened them and angered them a Sonic for crushing the girl. Sonic knew it was his fault. He never should have agreed to do such a thing to Sally. Of course, he thought that he loved her and that she loved him, but she was only looking for a child, which he gave her. Sonic and Amy's flashback of that day appeared in their minds.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ Amy sighed as she walked down the path. She thought about Sonic, but the obsession thing was over. Amy walked down the path to Sonic's house, thinking about what to have for dinner that night. She stopped when she heard a moan from Sonic's house. It sounded like Sally's. Amy was worried that Sally might have got injured and had gotten into Sonic's house. She didn't want something bad to happen to her even though they both were friends. Amy sighed and listened again for the moan. She heard it again, coming from the second floor. Amy looked up at the balcony near the window that she heard the moans from. She looked around to make sure that nobody was around and jumped all the way up to the balcony. She smiled as she perfected the landing once again. With her new powers, she could do anything that involved fire, the Chaos Emeralds, fighting of any type, or any physical activity. Amy noticed that the curtains were closed and the door was locked. Amy sighed and closed her eyes, focusing her mind. She saw through the wall and wished she hadn't. Sonic and Sally were intertwined under the sheets of his bed. Amy's heart shattered and she lost focus. Amy fell back and fell off the balcony. She got up without any broken bones and just took off. She ran to Tails' house and ran past everyone in the living room. She made it to her room. She closed it and locked it behind her. She packed some stuff and her cloak. She put all of the stuff on and remembered something. She pulled out her piko piko hammer. She looked at it and put it on her bed. She opened the window and left. She promised to never come back to the heart break ever again. She wrapped up better in her cloak and disappeared._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Amy shot up from her hiding place in her tree, hitting her head on the top of the roots in the process. She winced and rubbed her head. She didn't realize that she was crying in her sleep, letting her scent of tears reach the hedgehogs. Amy touched her face and realized that she was in fact crying in her sleep.

"Shit!" she hissed as she got out of the tree and took off.

The hedgehogs smelled the tears and ran off in the direction that it came from. They found a tree, but nothing else. They looked the tree over, trying to find a hiding place. They found nothing, make their hearts heavier. They sighed with sadness and ran back to Tails' house. Amy came back out and went back into her hiding place. She curled up and pulled out her necklace. She opened it and a hologram of a silver hedgehog and herself came out of it. They were waltzing together and they looked happy. Amy reached out and touched the silver hedgehog, but couldn't she looked down and closed the locket. She looked up to the sky and traced a constellation. The same hedgehog that was in the hologram was in the sky. Amy let a single tear slid down her face as she entered dreamless oblivion.

"Goodnight my dear brother. Goodnight Hunter."


	2. Her Weeping Tree

Amy woke. She looked around her little hiding space. She stuck her head out and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, but she did care. It just made it harder for her to hide. She didn't see the hedgehogs, so she just stepped out of hiding. She stretched and checked again that there was nobody near her. She felt no presence near her and she was exhausted. She grabbed her stuff and started to leave the area. She couldn't really run, but she could walk. She walked away from the tree. She looked back and walked back to it. She took out her knife and started to carve into the tree. She finished after a minute and started to leave again. It read:

_My weeping tree,_

_ Hold me tight._

_ My weeping tree,_

_ Take away the fright._

_ My weeping tree,_

_ Not one to take._

_ My weeping tree,_

_ Keep away the heartbreak._

Amy looked at the coast and sighed, shouldering her bag. She looked up at the train station. She sighed and started up the steps to the train. She was going to Station Square. She got on the train and sighed, putting on her cloak and pulling on the hood. She left the front open for people to see her still. Amy sighed and slept as the train started to leave.

The others had just woken up. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just grabbed an apple or an orange and headed out the door. They still searched for Amy and they felt that they would get closer today. They headed to the place that the smelled Amy's tears. They were there in a couple of seconds and they found the tree had writing on it. They all read it and Shadow let out a frustrated growl. They still had no fucking idea where she was this time. Sonic sighed unhappily and looked up at the leaving train. He thought that he saw a hit of pick on the fast moving train and jumped on the train. He ran after it and found a black cloaked hedgehog. It was a pink female with pink quills. He stopped and ran back to the guys.

"HEY! SHE'S HEADED TO STATION SQUARE!!" he yelled.

Shadow and Silver jumped on the track too and started to run. They took off after the train, but stayed out of view of the train. As it started to slow down when it came to Station Square, they jumped off the tracks and landed in an alley that was dark. It covered them and they waited for Amy to come out. Amy woke up when she felt the train stop. She sighed and got out of the train car. She walked down the steps and looked around. After over 20 years, it still looked the same. She sighed and walked out of the train station. She looked around to make sure that there was an escape route if she needed one. She then turned and started to walk to the clothes shop. She sighed as she looked through the stuff. She eventually found some stuff that was clean and better than the ripped stuff that she wore now and left to find a place to change. They hedgehogs followed her from the rooftops, escaping detection from her. Amy entered the hotel and walked to the bathroom. She changed and threw out her old clothes. She walked out with a black long sleeve shirt with a faint rose on the front and long flares jeans. She walked out of bathroom and out of the hotel, wondering what to do next. The hedgehogs looked down at her, wanting to grab her. They decided just to see what she would do the entire day so that they have a future reference for where she could be. She looked up and they hedgehogs hid as fast as they can. She saw the multiple colors and knew who they were.

_'SHIT! They're here!?' _she said in her mind.

_'Run, run, run! Don't trust them! Don't believe them!' _screamed back the original soul of the mind.

Amy took off back to the train station. Realizing that she saw them, they jumped from roof to roof after her. She ran faster and faster, reaching the train station. She jumped on the tracks and reached her max speed, which was barely faster than Sonic at his normal running speed. They hedgehogs jumped on the tracks and followed her. She was getting closer to the cliff that she always jumped off, but this time, she would jump from the tracks. She looked back and saw them gaining on her. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself hard, going at their max speed.

_'Almost there…!' _she said in her mind.

_'Don't run! You can never keep everything out! You need trust, you need love, and you need comfort,' _said an ageless voice in her mind.

Amy focused on run and blocked the voices out. She had 50 yards to go. Sonic and the others realized that she was getting closer to the cliff and they tried to go faster. Suddenly Shadow had an idea. He sped up even more, going faster than Sonic and Silver and catching up to Amy. She finally reached the cliff and jumped. She started to fall to the sea below and looked up to see Silver and Sonic. She frowned. Where was Shadow? She felt someone's hand touch her and she turned. It was Shadow. She made a stream line to the ocean and Shadow followed. Amy had about ten feet left when she expanded her wings and spread them. She pumped them up and down, gaining altitude. It surprised Shadow so much that he didn't Chaos Control before he hit the water. That gave him a wake up called. He Chaos Controlled and landed on Amy's back. She felt it and looked back. Shadow was sitting on her back, trying to figure out what to do next. Amy dove and Shadow held on. She pulled out of the dive with a corkscrew, but Shadow still held on tight. So she started to get higher. Shadow didn't really need air; he was the DNA of Black Doom. Then an idea hit him. He grabbed her wings and pushed them down on her back, preventing her from flying, gliding, and flapping. Amy felt this and tried to free them, only to be greeted by the rush of falling. Amy turned around in his grasp, trying to get free. She ran out of options and brought her face to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. It shocked Shadow and he let go of her wings, which she started to pump again. She let go of him and went supersonic in the air, leaving a ring cloud in the air. Shadow didn't do anything for a second and then Chaos Controlled back down to the others. Sonic and Silver rushed to him, hoping that he had Amy, but no such luck.

"What happened? You guys went above the clouds and we couldn't see shit," asked Sonic.

"I grabbed her and she got me to let go. She got away again," Shadow said, still shocked by the kiss.

"Fuck!" yelled Silver as he got frustrated.

They sighed and just headed home, knowing that they would do this again tomorrow.

Amy, meanwhile, was back at her weeping tree, thinking about what she did. She loved the sensation of kissing Shadow. She thought it over. When she kissed him, she felt sparks and fire, warm and safe with a slight feeling of welcome. She sighed as she thought of that. She crawled into her little hole in the roots, which she finally realized was a portal, and curled up on the pitch black ground. She wanted a bed and one appeared out of nowhere. She looked at it. It was light wood with white sheets and comforter. She wanted it to be maroon with dark wood and red sheets and a black and maroon striped pillow. It changed to her liking. She smiled and walked over to it, climbing in. She sighed and fell asleep thinking of Shadow.


	3. Trying to Start Anew

Amy woke with the content sigh. She sat up in her bed and stretched, letting out a groan as her joints snapped back into place. After a few more seconds, she got out of the bed. She realized that it was pretty bland in this little place of hers. She wanted it to be like a three story mansion made of marble. The black that was originally in this place was replaced with beautiful marble mansion. She looked at it. She smiled. She cracked her hands and smiled.

_'Oh yeah. This is going to be fun,' _she said.

Her bed got transported to the master bedroom and Amy started to walk to the mansion. The mansion turned more Greek-like and red roses grew in the front of the mansion. She opened the door and looked at it. After a few seconds, it turned into a stained glass door. She walked in the house and looked around. After about 5 hours, the place was finished. There were 18 rooms. The kitchen was like a restaurant kitchen and it made food for her with invisible servants. There was a wine cellar with the best wine and a living room that was 3 rooms combined. The foyer was a simple but elegant marble. Twin spiral staircases led up to the 2 floor. The second floor was mainly a gaming place with 5 bedrooms and 1 big gaming area. Another spiral staircase led to the 3rd story and that was all bedrooms. The main bedroom took up half of the 3rd floor and there were 6 pretty good sized bedrooms. Each had its own bathroom and had a relatively light feeling to it. Amy's room, the master bedroom, was more of a mysterious room. Its main colors were maroon and black. The walls were maroon and the curtains were black. She had a normal red colored love couch that faced a large plasma screen TV. Her lights had dimmers that she could use anytime. After all of that thinking that she put into making this place, she was tired. She thought for a second and decided to go out for ice cream. She whistled as she left the mansion and started to go to the real world again. She looked out of the hole in her tree and realized that the hedgehogs were outside. She froze, hoping to escape detection.

The hedgehogs really were there. They were frustrated that they couldn't find her all day. They checked everywhere with no luck. Shadow was leaning right next to the hole in the ground and Silver was in the tree. Sonic was pacing and thinking even though he is really dumb. Shadow and Silver sighed, giving up for now.

"Sonic, we're not going to find her today," said Silver.

Shadow nodded in agreement. Sonic stopped pacing and looked at them.

"Guys, I have a feeling that we are going to find her today," Sonic said.

Amy needed to get them away from the tree. She closed her eyes and her vision moved to the tree line. She looked around. She found a stone and she picked it up. She looked at the three of them. Taking aim at Sonic's head, she hurled it and hit him smack in the back of the head. Sonic and the others were surprised and looked that direction. Amy shook the bush and made a flash of black run to the train station. They followed it and Amy returned to her body. She smiled and walked out of the hole. She started to walk toward the train station, thinking of wonderful things.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the other hedgehogs were chasing after the decoy. It abruptly turned and started to head to the Mystic Ruins forest. They were confused, but figured that she was trying to shake them off in the forest. They followed after the decoy, not knowing that it was going to piss off Knuckles.

Amy sighed as she looked around Station Square. She started to walk to the diner at the end of the street. She smiled and thought of how funny it would be for the decoy to distract them with Knuckles. She thought about it running up to Knuckles and telling him that they were after her and the Master Emerald. She shook her head and opened the door to the diner. She sat in the booth as a waitress gave her a menu and Amy started to read it, wondering what to order.

The decoy had lost the hedgehogs and was almost to the shrine. The decoy was all black and had no face. It ran to the shrine, looking scared and looked behind it a lot. It ran into something solid and fell on its butt. It looked up to greet an angry echidna. It shot up and begged.

"Please, you have to help me!" It said, fear lacing its voice.

Knuckles' gazed wavered.

"Why? If your after the Master-"

"No. I have absolutely no interest in taking your Master Emerald. But Sonic does."

"What do you mean?"

"He's after Amy. Hot on her trail, but she doesn't want to be found. I'm her friend who's helping to keep them away. They think that they can use the Master Emerald to capture her."

Knuckles looked at what he thought was a him.

"I don't like using the Master Emerald for that reason, but I would be willing to use it to help get Amy back," he said.

The decoy shook his head.

"No. I talked to Amy. She's so heartbroken that she hardly even talks to anyone. If you were with the hedgehogs that chase after her, you would hear her horrible cries. It is like someone is trying to kill her. I really don't want her to be hurt anymore. Besides, I think that they may just take it to use anyway," he said, looking down with sadness.

Knuckles bought knuckles up and put them together.

"Don't worry, they aren't getting near here!" he said.

The decoy let tears slid down his face.

"Thank you," he said.

Knuckles nodded.

"Also, can you tell them that it was you were informed by someone who understands Amy's well being better than they do right now?" he asked.

"Course."

The decoy ran to the edge of the island and jumped off.

"Thanks," he said as he sailed over the edge.

Knuckles turned to go back to guarding the Emerald when he heard running. It was Sonic and the others. Knuckles growled.

"Fuck, he was right!" he hissed and prepared for a fight.

When Sonic got close enough, Knuckles punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Sonic fell to the ground as the others stopped. Sonic coughed up some blood as he looked up.

"Knuckles? What was that for?" he asked.

"For trying to get past me and use the Master Emerald to try and get Amy back!" he yelled.

The hedgehogs looked confused.

"Who told you that?" asked Silver.

"Someone who told me that she doesn't want to be found. Someone who told me that it would ruin her well being," said Knuckles.

"Look, as good as an idea as that sounds, there is no way that we would use it to bring her back. She isn't even dead," said Sonic, coughing up some more blood. (A.N.: no, he's not dying, he just has a little blood in his lungs from a small, nonlethal tear in his lungs. Back to the story.)

"Look, we just want to find her," said Shadow.

"Then you have to go through me to get to actually catch her!" yelled Knuckles, taking another battle stance.

Shadow and Silver took battle stances, but stopped when Sonic held up a hand. He smiled and spat out some blood.

"I got this, guys," he said as he charged Knuckles.

Knuckles charged at the same time and they collided in a head on battle.

Amy sighed after her wonderful lunch and ice cream. She walked to the train station and looked at the train. It felt weird for her to not have someone chasing after her over 20 years. She looked at the train tracks and just ran on it. She ran through the tunnel and smiled as she got to the end in just a few seconds. She was getting faster. Her gaze drifted over to Angel Island and she noticed that Angel Island had dust kicked up on the stairs to the altar. Amy sweatdropped behind her head.

_'Must of pissed off Knuckles somehow,' _she thought to herself.

She sighed as she couldn't let it go. She grew a vein and started to run to her tree. She went inside grabbed her cloak. She threw it on and started to run to Angel Island. She looked out at the battle which was faster than the human eye. But she was a godling and she looked out at them. She sweatdropped again as she saw that as they battled, they flipped each other off. She growled softly, but Shadow picked it up. Shadow's head turned and looked at Amy's hiding place. He started to walk over there, and Amy noticed.

"Shit!" she hissed softly as she wrapped her cloak around her.

Shadow was stopped when Sonic was thrown into him. Amy snorted in laughter and tried hard to contain her laughter. Everyone heard the snort and the muffled laughter and looked that direction. There was no one there, but everyone was suspicious. Amy started to back away from the way she came. The four looked closer and she froze. Apparently, they saw nothing because Knuckles punched Sonic in the gut and sent him flying. Shadow and Silver turned back to the battle. Amy started to back away again, slower so that she could remain silent. Silver felt strange. He closed his eyes and used his telepathy to see of anyone was around. He sensed an extremely powerful aura that he was sure wasn't anything living. It had to be something like a spirit or a deity or something along those lines. Silver blocked it out and tried to find Amy's original aura.

Unknown to them, Amy's aura had gotten very, very strong, but Silver didn't notice because they were too focused on the capture of Amy. Amy got out of earshot and took off. She ran harder than ever for no apparent reason. It was seeing Sonic that was driving her over the edge. She was afraid of him. She was afraid to fall in love and to love back freely. She was afraid of being hurt like that. Hunter scared her into almost giving up the will to live, but she found Sonic and he ripped her heart out of her chest. Amy slowed as she got closer to the tree. Could she just take her life and never be hurt again.

_Don't do it. I want to see you bloom, little flower._

No. She was not going to give up on life. Hunter wouldn't want it and nether would Krystal. Amy looked up. She sure was lonely without anyone to physically talk to. She sighed and an idea popped in her head. Cream's birthday was coming up. Amy always left a black rose on the window sill for her birthday. She always had a note attached to it too. Amy went deep in thought as she reached the tree. She looked up and sighed. It was getting close to dark. She smiled and jumped in the hole. She reached her rose garden and started to look for the perfect rose.

X•X•X•X•X

Cream sat on her bed, looked at the ceiling. She missed Amy and just wanted to be with her. Cream closed her eyes to try and fall asleep, when she heard a sound.

_Cream. Come to the window._

Cream sat up and looked at her window. There were 2 roses, one black and one scarlet red. Cream stood on her bed and opened the window. There was a black scroll and a tan scroll attached to each. Cream opened the tan one first.

_Happy Birthday!  
I know that it is early, but I open the black note and find out why._

_Amelia Rozial_

Cream hastily opened the black scroll. She opened it to reveal silver handprint. She read it quick.

_My dear friend Cream,_

_I miss you so much right now. I need a companion and I don't know who to turn to. If you accept, then I will train you to be one of the best at speed, agility, fighting, and anything else that is physical. I…I really want you back Cream, because I can't live on without someone to help me. There is always my sister and we have a close relationship, but I need a friend like you Cream. I will take you away on the night of your birthday. Try to get alone and find a dark place. We walk away and stick together. We can visit our friends, but we have to stay away from Sonic. Sign the bottom of the sheet and I will pick it up in the morning._

_Your dear and best friend,_

_Amelia Rozial_

_P.S. That is my original name. I rarely use it; most of the time on formal documents and if people need to talk to me seriously._

Cream looked at the sheet. She got out of the room and tip toed to her mother's room. She opened it and walked in. She shook her mother a little to wake her up.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Cream said quietly.

Vanilla sat up slowly and yawned.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

Cream handed her the paper. Vanilla read it and looked at it with a calm demeanor.

"I-I want to go. I want to help Amy and learn how to protect myself better," Cream said.

"It's you chose. You're old enough to make decisions like this by yourself," Vanilla said. "Besides, I approve of you going. She sounds like she your companionship."

Cream hugged her mother, tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

"Thank you mom," she said as she started to head to the door to leave the note for Amy.

"Of course dear. Just come visit every once in a while."

Cream nodded and went back to her room. She found a white pencil and signed her name. She put it back on the sill and laid back and fell asleep. Amy dropped from the roof and read it. Her signature was on it. Amy felt tears of joy start to work their way through her eyes. She smiled down on Cream's sleeping form.

"Thank you Cream," she whispered before she turned and went home to get some sleep.

A.N.: As you know, I am really super late for the update. I'm really sorry, but I didn't receive anything for Valentine's day and the guy I liked shoved me to the ground and called me a fat bitch. He got owned. Anyway, there is also a project in science for me to do and I'm actually writing a book. I write it and then take it to a publisher for their approval. So, when I actually get over 80 Word pages done of it, I'm going to take it to the publisher and see what he/she thinks. Wish me luck! Oh, and I love LovelyBubbles stories. She kicks some major ass in the story world. Laters. Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	4. Birthday Kidnap

Cream smiled as she walked out to the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREAM!" yelled everyone.

Cream smiled at her friends. She would be gone forever, but she could still visit them.

"Aw, thanks guys," she said happily, trying to hide that she needed to find Amy.

"Well, we have a full day Cream!" said Tails, excited to hang out with Cream.

"You mean besides the party? Yeah, it's going to be busy!" Cream said, through she was worried on the inside.

_'Don't worry,' _soothed Amy's voice in her mind._ 'I can handle this.'_

Cream nodded at the group, making it seem like she was approving of it. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver would have been out searching for Amy, but Cream was important to her, so they always thought that she would show up at her birthday. And they found her almost every time near the tree line that surrounded the house. So, they had their hopes up for today.

Suddenly, the windows break and sleeping gas spills into the room. Everyone except Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Cream are knocked out. Cream gets a hand over her mouth and she is pulled into the large gas.

"Cream!" yelled Sonic.

He started to spin dash, causing the gas to separate. He stopped and saw a girl in black with Cream knocked out and tried up under her arm. She had the same cloak on that Amy always wore. She immediately jumped out the window and locked the doors. She took off to her home, leaving the workshop behind. Knuckles was about to chase after her, but he accidentally inhaled some gas. He collapsed on the floor and passed out. Sonic and the other hedgehogs jumped through the window and followed Cream's scent. The person who kidnapped her was pretty far ahead.

Cream was still tied up, but she never passed out. She remained calm as Amy ran through the trees. She watched her surroundings change from forest to a meadow. She lifted and turned her head to see a tree in the center. Amy jumped in with Cream and they disappeared from sight. Sonic was the first to reach the tree and the other hedgehogs next. Sonic was close to tears because he couldn't protect Cream. He protected her for Amy, and now, they had no idea where to find her. He went down to his knees and looked at the tree. Silver and Shadow bowed their heads in horrible understanding. Sonic looked at the words carved into the tree. He noticed there were another set. He shot forward and read it.

_Oh, my little weeping tree, it seems like you have lost your use. I will never weep for another who broke my poor little heart. Shattered twice, it seems that hurt is always around the corner for me._

_ That will change._

_ I, Amelia Rozial, holder of the royal line of Cloud City, promise to never miss another. I realize that I can shut off love from outsiders._

_ But never insiders._

_ I imagined my heart being a shield, keeping love out. But love was already inside the shield and snuck up from behind._

_ I've found love and trust again._

_ Though I can never be around Sonic, the others I greet again with open arms. My godling was right._

_ Sometimes, you need love and trust. Without it, you can't be humane._

_With all my renewed love,_

_ Amelia Rozial_

Sonic jumped up and pointed to the words.

"Guys. You better read this," Sonic said.

Silver and Shadow came forward and read the words. They blinked and looked at each other.

"She fell in love again. Who is it?" asked Silver.

Shadow had a sneaking suspicion. But he left it unvoiced. They looked around for a place that she could hide in. They found nothing and were even more heart broken. Sonic let out a whimper of frustration and defeat escape him before he left. Silver bowed his head and left as well. Shadow looked down at the tree. He knelt by it and sighed. He took off one of his gloves and let his claws come out of the fur. He carved his own message in the tree.

_Amy, I don't know where you are, but I want you back. I miss you a lot and so do the others. And…_

_ …We lost Cream to an unknown enemy._

_ I'm so sorry. I wish we could have done something to stop him. I swear, I will personally hunt down the person._

_ Love with all my heart,_

_ Shadow the Hedgehog_

Shadow sighed and put his glove back on as the claws retracted. He turned and started to walk home. But he didn't notice that the words disappeared off the tree and floated through the portal to Amy. The tree glowed a bluish color for a second and it seemed like something was smiling at the tree. It disappeared as soon as it came. Shadow was well out of sight by then and was on the way home.

Amy looked over the note as Cream took a shower. Amy sighed romantically over it and looked up at the ceiling. She needed something interesting to do. She also needed to train Cream. She heard the shower turn off and walked into the bathroom. Steam spilled out of the shower and Cream was wrapped in a towel. Amy smiled as Cream looked at the mirror, trying to fix her hair.

"Need some help?" Amy said with a soft smiled.

"Yes. Thank you," Cream said as Amy walked over and started to brush it.

Amy pulled the brush through with minimal effort. Her hair was very soft and healthy with the perfect strength and shine. Amy braided it and smiled. She remembered when she was little with Krystal that they braided each other's hair. Then they would tie down Hunter and braid his quills and put flowers in his hair. Amy chuckled softly as that image came to mind. Cream noticed Amy's smiling and chuckling and was glad that Amy was able to do that still. Amy finished the braid and tied it off. They stood up and Amy handed Cream some battle clothes.

"These are for you. They are for training and battle," Amy said with a smile.

"Thanks!" said Cream happily as she went to her room to change.

Amy smiled as she left the room. She looked up at the ceiling again.

"Hunter. I wish you were still alive to meet your new little sister," Amy whispered, to quiet for anyone except those who have become a godling. Amy sighed and started to walk to Cream's room, knowing that she had finished changing. Cream came out right as Amy made it to her door. Cream was in a baby blue outfit with a spaghetti strap top and long bottoms. At the bottom of her left leg was a white jasmine flower. It was a vine that when all the way up her pants and to her hips. She also had a baby blue scarf that matched her top. She threw on her darker color cloak. It was more of a twilight blue that turned invisible like Amy's. She had no makeup on, but Cream preferred to be natural. Amy whistled at Cream.

"I thought it would look good on you. It looks amazing on you!" Amy said with enthusiasm.

Cream blushed, flattered. Amy leaned forward to tease her.

"I can totally see Tails drooling right now!" Amy said.

Cream turned redder, but they both laughed and Amy motioned for Cream to follow her to the gymnasium that she added to her mansion. She turned to Cream and smiled.

"Okay, I know that you just got here, but you need to train. So, I'm going to train you," Amy said.

Cream nodded in understanding.

"So, today, I'm going to find out what weapon is good for you. We're going to start with simple things and work our way up," she said.

Amy scanned a rack and found some non lethal weapons. She picked up the stick and smiled. She threw it to Cream. She picked up her own and faced her. She held up the stick in a defence posture.

"Let's try this one out," Amy said.

They sparred with the stick which Cream was amazing at. Though Amy had been fighting with the thing longer, she managed to get at least 8 good jabs at her. Amy got maybe 20. Both were sore after 20 minutes and they had sweat pouring down their faces. Amy panted and stood up straighter.

"That was very good Cream! I'm impressed!" Amy said.

"Thanks," Cream said, breathing hard.

Amy took the sticks back and they started to walk back to the living room. Cream crashed on the couch and groaned. Amy smiled as her breath was finally normal.

"If you think that you are sore now, wait till tomorrow. You'll feel like hell," Amy said playfully.

Amy received another groan and she laughed. Cream put her back to the back of the couch and sighed, glad that the cushions were comfortable. Amy crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Want some food or something to drink?" Amy asked.

"Water and some carrots," Cream joked.

Amy laughed and sighed happily.

"It's nice to finally have someone to talk to," Amy said.

"Same here," Cream said.

Amy smiled and went to the kitchen and grabbed some waters. She ran and jumped on the couch next to Cream. She handed her the water and drank part of hers. She looked over at the guitar that she learned to play many years ago. She walked over to it and picked it up. She walked back over to Cream and put in her lap. Amy began to strum. It was an electric acoustic guitar. Amy smiled as she looked down at the winged heart that it was shaped like. It was a sadder song, but it felt like starting anew.

_"Everyday, I look on._

_ Everyday, I lose my strife._

_ I look to the past and I look to the future,_

_ But not matter what, it seems the same._

_ And every night, I see your face,_

_ With weeping eyes of heartbreak._

_ How could you do such a thing?_

_ Rip out my heart and stuff your face,_

_ Why would you do that?_

_ Why aren't you sorry?_

_ Because…_

_ Love is just a game,_

_ Win or lose, it's all the same._

_ Why play the game when you can never win?_

_ Why live your live true to your word, when I can't do the same,_

_ Why did you give up on meeeeeeeee?_

_ Why give up on meeeeeeee?"_

Amy hit the guitar solo and Cream looked at her with sympathy. She rubbed her back as she continued.

_"Why fight the past, true or false,_

_ Why fight when all is lost?_

_ Why couldn't I see?_

_ That you will never love me?_

_ And every night, I see your face,_

_ With weeping eyes of heartbreak._

_ How could you do such a thing?_

_ Rip out my heart and stuff your face,_

_ Why would you do that?_

_ Why aren't you sorry?_

_ Because…_

_ Love is just a game,_

_ Win or lose, it's all the same._

_ Why play the game when you can never win?_

_ Why live your live true to your word_

_When I can't do the same,_

_ Why did you give up on meeeeeeeee?_

_ Why give up on meeeeeeee?"_

_ How could you leave me in the dust,_

_ Coughing, choking on the love._

_ Even without, it still hurts._

_ You left me for dead and just left,_

_ While I take my final breath,_

_ One thing comes out._

_ 'Why?'"_

Amy closed her eyes as she strummed the last note. Cream wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her friend.

"Amy…I've never heard a song like that," Cream said.

It was like the song could show emotions through it. It showed the world the loss that she had when she fell for Sonic. And it showed the true side of him. Amy hugged back and sighed. She hated the heartbreak that he gave her, but it was starting to lift with new love. She sighed and opened her eyes. She spotted the clock and noticed what time it was. 11 o'clock. She let go of Cream and pointed to the clock.

"You should go to bed. It's really late," Amy said.

Cream nodded and headed upstairs. She looked back at Amy on more time before she ran up the stairs. Amy sighed and pulled out her necklace. She opened it and the hologram popped out again. She gently stroked the waltzing image of Hunter. She closed and ran up the stairs and jumped on the bed. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

A.N.: Hiiiiiiii!! Like this chapter? It's my first songfic! And the song that I created for it, _Why?_,belongs to me. You hear that stealers? MY COPYRIGHT! Just tell me if you want to use the song, kk? Cause it took me forever to figure out a sad song that would kick some ass and be great at the same time. So, NO STEALING!! Got it? Good. Laters. Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	5. Enter Darkpaw the Werehog

Shadow shot up from his bed, breathing hard. He put his head in his hand, trying to calm down.

_'Calm down. It was just a dream,'_ he thought to himself.

_'But it isn't,'_ a voice replied.

Shadow stiffened. He didn't except a response like that. And the voice was not Maria's. It was a male's voice.

_'Help my sister. She needs help that I can no longer provide her,' _it muttered.

_'Who is she?' _Shadow asked.

There was a long silence. Shadow was about to ask again when it spoke.

_'Amelia Rozial,' _it said.

Shadow instantly felt something knock him out. He fell back on his back with a thud and a bluish figure behind him. It started to disappear.

"Keep her safe," he muttered as he completely disappeared.

X•X•X•X•X•X

Amy slowly woke up. She sighed and sat up in her bed, stretching to remove the stiff joints. She pulled up the covers and started to walk to Cream's room. Amy opened it and saw that she was still asleep. Amy smiled and walked over and sat on her bed. Amy leaned over and pulled lightly on her ear. Amy smiled wickedly.

"WAKE UP!!" Amy shouted.

Cream sat up in a hurry and fell out of the bed. Amy laughed at the Cream and Cream brought stood up from the floor.

"Not. Funny," she said pouty.

Amy slowed down slightly and shrugged.

"Take a shower and meet me down stairs in the living room," Amy said as she left to take her shower.

Amy walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She made it hot, at least 90°. She started to remove her clothes and looked at the mirror. She smiled at her more amazing self. She removed the rest of her clothes and walked into the shower. She sighed contently as the hot water hit her. She was immune to high heat, but she could feel warmth. She controlled fire which was one of the main reasons that she loved the heat. She washed off the grimy that had accumulated during the workout yesterday. She washed her quills which she loved. She cared for them as well as she could and they were shiny, long, and healthy. She sighed some more as she just stood there, letting the heat from the shower wash over her. She purred lightly as she turned up the heat even more, letting it soak through her fur. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before she turned off the water. She got out and she looked in the mirror. She was very wet and it would take too long for it to air dry. So she started to heat up. She watched the water evaporate off of her fur and skin. She sighed and got her battle clothes and cloak on. Hers were similar to Creams, but instead, there was no scarf and at the bottom of her right pant leg, she had a maroon rose design on it. Amy sighed as she grabbed her old rocket shoes. They were a higher tech than Shadow's and they attached to the foot and calf. She put on her too. She watched the boots close together on her calves and she started to walk down to the living room. Cream was watching some TV when Amy came in. Cream looked at her and she sat up.

"Wow! Amy, you look amazing in that!" said Cream.

"Thanks Cream!" replied Amy with a smile.

Amy put the shoes next to Cream and showed hers to her.

"These are my own rocket boots. They help you go faster. Just put them on and walk around in them. Also, they are made of titanium and have infinite jet fuel," Amy said as she slid the old ones on Cream's foot.

It closed down on Cream's foot and fit very well. Cream rotated her foot every direction to see how well it worked. Satisfied, she let Amy put on the next one. She walked in them and ran in them. She slowed down and sat back on the couch with a smile. She liked them.

"I take it that you like them?" she asked.

"Do I ever! It's like there is nothing on my feet!" Cream exclaimed happily.

Amy smiled and sighed happily.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Amy asked.

Cream looked up with a finger on her chin. She looked thoughtful.

"How about we go out for breakfast? I'm feeling the diner's pancakes this morning," Cream said.

Amy thought for a second. She checked on the guys. They weren't going to Station Square, so they would be safe.

"Pancakes at the diner it is," Amy said as she started to walk to the garage. Cream followed behind her. Amy opened the door to her garage and smiled at her car, while Cream gaped at the thing.

It was the newest version of the Ferrari. It was a hotrod red with rose petal painted on each side. Convertible and with the best 20 in. tires, this thing could kill. Amy smiled and jumped in the driver's seat. Cream soon followed. Amy closed her eyes and saw Station Square. A portal appeared in front of them and Amy drove right into it. They drove right onto the street. Nobody noticed the bright red Ferrari appear out of nowhere. Amy sighed as she drove around. She pulled around the corner and parked by the diner. After jumping out of the car and locking it, Amy and Cream entered the diner. They took a booth and started to read the menu for what to eat.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the other hedgehogs were starting to freak out. They found no traces of Amy or Cream. They hated it.

"Fuck my life," Groaned Sonic as he looked around again for information.

Silver had his eyes closed and was scanning for her aura. When he reached Station Square, an overpowering aura hit him. He was so shocked that he fell out of the tree and landed on his back. He sat up, breathing hard. Sonic and Shadow came over to help him up.

"What the hell happened?" asked Shadow.

"When I was about scan Station Square for her aura, an overpowering one hit me and knocked me out of the tree," Silver said, running a hand through his white fur.

Shadow considered this. They could never find her aura because of an overpowering one. He continued to think for a few seconds before it hit him.

"Silver, is it possible that Amy might have changed into something more powerful?" Shadow asked.

"Well, ya, but I would have sensed it when I was with her. It usually takes forever for anyone to gain that much power," Silver said.

"What about if she was born with the power?"

Silver looked up for a second.

"If she was born into it, she could easily hide it. But, she could only hide it before she reached maturity. Any time after and she can't hide it," said Silver carefully.

Now Shadow had an idea.

"Could that powerful aura belong to Amy?"

Silver looked up at Shadow.

"…I don't know…It doesn't even seem similar to her old aura," he thought harder.

Shadow also racked his brain. But Sonic had an idea. She taught him some Greek mythology and Greek just in case he needed to use it.

"Well, from what Amy told me, a godling from the Greek myths is usually different. The aura is more powerful and different because the being had change and the original soul of the body had merged with the godling part of him or her," Sonic said.

Silver and Shadow just stared at him. To them, that was the largest amount of useful information they had ever received from him.

"I think Hell froze over somewhere," muttered Shadow.

"What?" asked Sonic, not catching what he said.

"Nothing," said Shadow.

Sonic shrugged.

"Well that and that gods and goddesses can do the same thing."

Shadow and Sonic looked at Silver again. Sonic felt something pull on his inside.

_'Time to let me out,'_ it whispered.

Sonic checked the time of month it was. It was the full moon. Sonic became worried. Well, he could compromise with the beast.

_'These guys can't see it. Just wait till midnight,' _Sonic replied.

The beast growled, but agreed. Sonic tuned back into the conversation.

"…She's in Station Square. We need to go there," said Silver.

Sonic and Shadow nodded. They jumped on the tracks and started to run to town.

Meanwhile, Cream and Amy were walking around. They laughed at all the clothes they bought.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face when we bought all those clothes!? It was hilarious!" Amy said between laughs.

Cream was laughing hard too. They made it back to Amy's car and Amy loaded the stuff into the car. They jumped in the seat and Amy turned on the engine. It roared to life and the hedgehogs heard it from across the city. Amy tore off from the curb and felt the wind blow through her quills. Sonic and the others saw the speeding Ferrari and they followed it. The top was up, so they couldn't see anyone inside. They ran closer to get a better look. Amy saw this and her eyes narrowed.

"Cream, they're right behind us. Don't look back," Amy said.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Cream said.

"Hang on."

Amy floored it and made it to an open stretch. Silver saw the change in speed and used his telekinetic powers to pick up the car.

"Shit! Hold on!" Amy said.

She closed her eyes and flared her aura. Silver flew back and hit a tree, releasing the car and letting it escape. Shadow helped him up.

"Go after her!" yelled Shadow.

Sonic started to run, but he hit a barrier. He fell on his butt, but got back up and tried again. He continued to slam into the barrier.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

He ran his hand through his quills, obviously stressed. Amy and Cream made it into the mansion garage. They let out a few labored breaths, but then they started to laugh.

"That was fun!" Cream said, laughing.

Amy laughed to and got out of the car. They pulled out their clothes and put them in their own rooms. They sat back down stairs. Amy looked at her guitar and picked it up. She strummed a few times to make sure that it was in tune. She started a fast pace song, but stopped. She walked over to her medium amp and picked it up. She moved it over to the couch and plugged it in. She then started to play a hard solo, feeling that she needed something to get her mind off of some feeling. She shook her head and continued to play. After several hours, Cream turned off the amp.

"Hey," Amy said.

"I'm going to bed," Cream said.

Amy smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight," Amy called as she started to put her stuff away.

Cream waved and started to her room. Amy looked at the clock. It was almost 10 o'clock. She thought for a second. The werewolves and werehogs would be out tonight. She just shrugged and started to walk to the entrance of her home. She could protect herself. She reached the portal and started to climb out.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in the forest, ready to change. The others were asleep due to extreme headaches and sadness. Sonic sighed and looked up. He spotted the moon and immediately felt the change. He fell on the ground in pain and started to feel his fur change. His fangs got longer and he got claws. His eyes change and he was no longer in charge. The beast controlled him. He howled and smiled looking around.

Little did he know that Amy had come that way. She heard howl and went into the bush to find the werehog. She felt an attraction to him. But she couldn't recognize him. He picked up her scent and turned her direction. He started to growl. Amy slowly walked out of the bushes. He stopped growling because he recognized her.

_'Mate is here,'_ he thought to himself.

The host was in an unconscious state of mind. Amy made it to him. She looked up at him because he was a good foot or two taller than her. He hunched over a little, but most werehogs did. They stared straight into each others' eyes. It wasn't a mean gaze, but intelligent ones. Her face softened a little as the beast cupped her cheek. Amy didn't feel any pain around him; she didn't even recognize him. Amy didn't know him, but she had a soft spot for weres because her best friend was one and they always thought of her as friendly. Sonic brought his nose to her neck and smelled. Normally he could smell blood under the skin and a pulse, but she did not have a pulse and all he smelled were roses and honey. It was intoxicating to him and he started to run his nose down her back. Amy hugged him and closed her eyes. It was a long time since she had been able to hug a male and melt into it. He was still exploring with his nose, and he picked up the scent of content. He smirked and picked her up. Amy, not excepting that, opened her eyes and looked at him. He started to walk to the beach. Unlike Sonic, he knew how to swim and loved the water. He reached the beach and turned her around.

Amy gasped. The water reflected the moon and the water gently lapped at the sand. The ocean was a midnight blue and beautiful.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Amy whispered.

Amy turned her head back to the werehog who placed his forehead on hers. He smiled and she smiled. Slowly, he started to bring his head forward. Amy looked at him and started to turn her head. Her eyes started to close and his lips touched hers. She felt sparks light up all over her body and Sonic felt the same. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as they both deepened the kiss. She felt her worries start to disappear and she felt her mind start to slip into mindlessness. She purred softly when his lips moved from her lips to her jaw line to her neck. He nipped lightly at the skin at her neck and moan lightly. He loved that sound and nipped again. She moaned again, but slightly louder. He knew that her body was ready for the next level and he wanted to go there, but he forced himself to wait.

_'Good come later,'_ he told himself.

Amy sighed heavenly as she enjoyed the work that this werehog was giving him. She looked at the time. The stars always told the time. She realized that it was about 12 o'clock. Time flies when you meet someone that you love to hang out with. She snuggled his neck, never wanting to leave. But she knew that she had to. When he changed back, he would have almost no memory. She thought for a second and decided that this one was smart enough to figure out how to communicate with each other. She sighed and let him continue. She felt his hand start to trail down her back, making the nerves ecstatic. She loved it and moaned. She then realized that she didn't know his name.

"What is your name?" she asked breathily.

Sonic knew what the soul had done and was mad at it. So he created a cover name.

"Darkpaw is name," he said in his low, growly voice.

Amy nodded and continued to let him caress her. She felt his hand slid down into her pants and she stopped.

"Darkpaw, I'm not ready for that," she said.

He nodded with understanding.

"I wait," he said.

She hugged him and started to walk back to her home. She smiled and kissed him before she started to head out.

"Bye. If you ever change, howl to the north," she said.

He waved goodbye and started to walk back through the forest. He found some food, killed it and ate. He started to get tired and found a good place to sleep. Changing to a lot of energy and he needed to sleep it off. He sighed as he curled up and fell asleep.


	6. Rock out

Sonic groaned as he woke up on the forest floor. He sat up and looked at his hands. No gloves because they had been ripped to shreds when he changed. He propped himself up against the tree and took a deep breath. He noticed that his inner beast was ecstatic.

_'Hey, why are you acting up?' _he asked.

_'Mate is happy. Mate saw us last night,'_ it said happily.

Sonic froze. He didn't except something like that.

_'What!? How come she approached you and didn't just run off?'_

_ 'She no recognize. She no afraid. I covered name with Darkpaw.'_

Sonic continued to think.

_'Anything else?' _he asked.

_'She happy with me. She love me,' _he said happily.

_'Shit! Well, whatever. At least that gives us a chance,' _Sonic said.

He got off the ground and ran back to Tails house. He slipped through his window and got under the covers of his bed. He eventually fell asleep again.

X•X•X•X•X

Amy slowly opened her eyes to a new day. She looked around at her room and got out. She felt lonely again even though she has Cream. Did she need male companionship? She just shook her head and started to head to the bathroom. She realized that she smelled like the werehog she met last night. She looked around for her perfume to cover the scent. She found it and sprayed it on herself. The scent of the werehog faded and her scent came forth. She smiled and walked down to the living room, knowing that Cream was already up. She walked down the stairs and heard talking. She slowed slightly before she smiled. It was her team. She entered the door and saw them chatting with Cream.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Morning Amy," said Cream as she smiled and waved at her.

The falcon and the wolf hugged her and so did the fox. Then she came to the silver hedgehog and they stared at each others' eyes. They hugged and Amy missed it. After they broke it they smiled.

"Nice to see you again sister," said the silver female.

"You too Krystal," said Amy.

"Guys, this is Cream. Cream, this is Backlash, Falcona, Emerald, and Krystal," said Amy.

They all shook hands.

"I'm seriously bored," said Backlash.

"We could go do one of our rock concerts. The paparazzi never catch us or find us. Besides, you have a cover name Amy," said Falcona absently.

"Sounds great," Amy said.

"Okay, Black Rose. Let's do one in Station Square," said Emerald.

Amy ran up the stairs and was followed by Cream. She reached her room and started to go through her closet. Cream helped and started to put an outfit together. Amy sighed and looked for her short cape. It was black with a red shine to it. It also had a grey rose on it and read: "Broken Hearted." Amy started to change her clothes. She kept on the shoes, but changed them to a dark grey color. She pulled on a skirt that was very short and had 4 layers. Her top was red that was opaque at the breasts and translucent at stomach. Also, at the stomach, there was a cut that let the sides open up her stomach. She pulled on her black hat and looked at Cream.

"Totally badass," Cream said.

"Thanks. Now, help me put curls in my quills," Amy said as she went to see if her curling iron was hot.

It was and hot and Amy started to curl her quills. Cream took the iron from her and started to make the quills curl. After an hour, all of her quills were curled and she looked different. Amy got up and started to go back to her fighting team and rock band. She came back and they were all changed too. Krystal was in her usual outfit and boots. Backlash had changed into jeans and a black shirt with a black cloak. Falcona was in pants and a shirt with a sparkly long sleeve dress that had many different pleats to it and had a hood. Emerald just sat on the couch. She didn't do concerts, so she would just stay home. Cream looked at the girls before recognition appeared on her face.

"No way. You're Hell's Angels!?" Cream practically screamed.

"Yep," Backlash said.

"Oh my god!! I absolutely **love **your band! You guys are the best band ever!" Cream screamed.

"Glad to know that we have another fan," muttered Backlash grumpily.

Everyone laughed and Krystal picked up the phone. She dialed a number and started to talk. Amy walked over and picked up her guitar. She strummed a little and waited for Krystal. Krystal finally came back looking great.

"Went go, I take it?" Falcona said, not looking up from her book.

"Yep. They already have a stage ready for night," said Krystal.

"Hmmm…Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Station Square and sign some autographs and walk around," Amy said.

"Okay. Cream, you can come to the nighttime show and Emerald, stay here," Krystal said.

They both nodded and the four band members bumped knuckles. They teleported to the park in Station Square where nobody would see them teleport. They started to walk out of the park.

"Where should we go?" asked Backlash.

"The mall, duh," Amy said.

Krystal shrugged, impassive.

"Whatever. Fine by me," she said.

They walked to the mall, and everyone noticed them. Several girls rushed up to them and they just smiled and signed autographs. The made it to the mall in 20 minutes even though it usually took 5 minutes to reach the mall. They sat down at the food court while their food was being made and more people came up with papers and pens. Amy sighed as the people started to stop coming.

"Thought that they would never leave," Amy said softly.

"Well, they did," Backlash said as the person brought the food to them.

They ate and talked a little. Amy laughed when Backlash told her about the dragon eating her.

"I think that I am the first one to see the insides of a dragon. And it is **definitely not** on my things to do again list," Backlash said.

Amy laughed and leaned back a little.

"Remember when you guys trained me?" Amy said.

"When do you mean? The time that you set the fuel tank on fire or the time that Apollo panty raided us?" Backlash asked.

Amy laughed she shook her head.

"No. I mean the entire thing," Amy said.

Krystal nodded and sighed.

"That was the life. Simple with a French twist," she said.

They all laughed and Krystal shrugged.

"That's how I view life. That and the fact that I am not alive," she said.

"Well, you're a goddess. What do you except? Blood to rain from the sky or something?" asked Falcona.

"Or for werewolves to actually not have to kill something for food?" asked Backlash.

"And for me to fall in love with 2 other guys that I have the right to be afraid of?" asked Amy.

"Actually, you should make that list three," muttered Falcona.

"What?" Amy asked, confused.

"Nothing."

Amy shrugged and looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset.

"Hey guys, we got to go if we want to walk to the stage," Amy said.

They nodded and got up. They started to walk to the concert.

"What songs should we play?" asked Backlash.

"I think that we should play Why. That is a good song and it's slower than the other songs," Amy said.

They nodded in agreement and talked about other songs.

"Well, there's always For What. Never know when you need a rock song about heart break. Speaking of which, Amy why are all your songs about your heartbreak?" Backlash asked.

"Sometimes, you just need to find a way to vent it out," Amy said quietly.

Everyone when silent as Amy continued to look at the ground with sad eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Amy. It's just…I don't know how to explain this stuff. I've never had someone break my heart before," Backlash said.

Amy looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay. It's not even your fault," Amy said.

They continued to walk in silence. The stage came into view and Amy sighed.

"Can we make this one short?" Amy asked.

"We need at least three songs," Krystal said.

"Why, For What, and Falling Petals. List is done," Amy said.

They laughed and the mood lightened. They gathered their stuff and started to warm up behind the stage.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were at Tail's house. Shadow explained the dream and that he was knocked out to them and they were thinking. Tails was listening too and was trying to think of an explanation. Charmy flew in and landed on the couch. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. He started to flip through the channels before the others woke up. He continued to flip until he reached a channel that had a picture of Hell's Angels on it. He sat up and listened.

"Hell's Angels are performing tonight at Station Square. If you're a fan of Krystal, Were, Vamp, or Black Rose, come and watch tonight!" said the announcer.

A picture of the band showed up and Charmy turned his head when he noticed Black Rose. He sort of drooled over the all girl band and leaned forward.

"Man, that Black Rose sure is hot. Though I wonder why she looks a little like Amy?" he said.

The hedgehogs heard this and looked at the TV. Sure enough, it was Amy. They recognized her and they started to plan.

"Okay. She's going to be a Station Square, playing in a concert with thousands of people around them. How do we catch her?" Tails asked.

"You're suddenly going to help us?" asked Silver, frowning.

"She needs to know about Cream."

"Well, whatever. We need all the help we can get," he said.

Suddenly, Shadow had an idea. He smirked as it started to complete in his mind. Tails looked at him.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we can use the fans to our advantage. Most of them are probably fans up us right?" Shadow said.

They nodded.

"What if we told them that we wanted to ask Black Rose out, but we couldn't get to her to talk to her?" Shadow asked.

Realization dawned on their faces and they smiled. They went through the door to get to the stage and make an act up.

Amy heard the fans outside of the backstage, counting down till the sun set. Amy smiled at this and strummed her guitar. She felt the fans give her the power to make this performance great. She listened and took a deep breath.

Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Tails arrived at the place. Many of the fan girls turned and scream with joy. Sonic smiled and waved. Girls rushed him and he let the surround him.

"Girls, I need your help," said Sonic.

They nodded and looked at him.

"I, uhhh…I have a-a crush on Black Rose," he said nervously. "But I can never get close enough to ask her out. Could you help me?"

All the fans went silent for a second.

"Sonic and Black Rose foreva!" yelled a girl.

The girls screamed in agreement.

Sonic waved and signed some autographs. Shadow leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"They should herd the band to us," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and took some pictures with the girls.

"Countdown to sunset. 10, 9, 8," they yelled.

They watched the stage lights start to spin and point to the stage.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they screamed as the girls ran on stage.

"Hey lovely fans! Great to be here! Ready for some real music?" asked Krystal.

The girls screamed and Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off of Krystal. She was so damn beautiful to him.

"I can't hear you," Krystal said.

They screamed louder than ever and the boys had to cover their ears.

"Hit it!" Krystal said to Amy.

Amy replied by letting her fingers fly down the fret board. She hit many notes and it was amazing. Krystal swayed her hips a little, getting the beat to the song.

_"I was your fan._

_ The sweetest little girl._

_ But you know what?_

_ No more._

_ I gave you all,_

_ For nothing in return._

_ And you leave it all,_

_ For what?_

_ A fucking little hoe!"_

Krystal's perfect voice made the fans go wild and they started to sing along with them.

_"Games, games_

_ Love, love,_

_ What is it to you?_

_ A little game?_

_ Or something more?_

_ You left me!_

_ I lost it!_

_ You killed me!_

_ And for what?_

_ For what you ask?!_

_ A fucking little hooooooooooooooeee!"_

Amy hit a huge solo with fingers so fast, you couldn't tell if they were there or not.

_"Loving is,_

_ Just a game._

_ Boys are,_

_ Just fun and games._

_ Girls are,_

_ Little heartbreaks!_

_ Well no more._

_ Fuck those heartbreaks!_

_ I say,_

_ Love is a lesson and game in one,_

_ But people only chose one._

_ Lessons,_

_ What lessons?_

_ There are none._

_ And games,_

_ Love games,_

_ It's like a ball game._

_ Strike one, you crush._

_ Strike two, you love._

_ Strike three…_

_ YOU LOST!"_

With that final note, the crowd screams and once again, the boys cover their ears. Krystal lets Amy come forward and she talks in a rich voice that they never knew had changed.

"Hey fans. I've really been down and need to play this song. This is a song that I created from someone who broke my heart," Amy said as she strummed.

Backlash brought up a chair and let Amy sit. There were "I LOVE YOU BLACK ROSE"s throughout the crowd. Amy continued to strum and felt that she needed to let it out. So, she did. Her beautiful voice filled the place and the girls took out cell phones to wave back and forth.

_"Everyday, I look on._

_Everyday, I lose my strife._

_I look to the past and I look to the future,_

_But not matter what, it seems the same._

_And every night, I see your face,_

_With weeping eyes of heartbreak._

_How could you do such a thing?_

_Rip out my heart and stuff your face._

_Why would you do that?_

_Why aren't you sorry?_

_Because…_

_Love is just a game._

_Win or lose, it's all the same._

_Why play the game when you can never win?_

_Why live your live true to your word,_

_When I can't do the same,_

_Why did you give up on meeeeeeeee?_

_Why give up on meeeeeeee?"_

Amy hit the guitar solo and the crowd continued to listen with sympathy. Several cried and Sonic looked down in shame. He knew who it was dedicated to. Amy's eyes went all over the crowd and she continued.

_"Why fight the past, true or false,_

_Why fight when all is lost?_

_Why couldn't I see?_

_That you will never love me?_

_And every night, I see your face,_

_With weeping eyes of heartbreak._

_How could you do such a thing?_

_Rip out my heart and stuff your face,_

_Why would you do that?_

_Why aren't you sorry?_

_Because…_

_Love is just a game,_

_Win or lose, it's all the same._

_Why play the game when you can never win?_

_Why live your life true to your word_

_When I can't do the same,_

_Why did you give up on meeeeeeeee?_

_Why give up on meeeeeeee?_

_How could you leave me in the dust,_

_Coughing, choking on the love._

_Even without, it still hurts._

_You left me for dead and took my love,_

_While I take my final breath,_

_One thing comes out._

_'Why?'"_

Amy strummed and finished the last note with tears in her eyes. All of the crowd clapped and cheered. Krystal put her hand on her shoulder and Amy looked back at her. Krystal helped her down from the chair and Backlash took it away. Krystal walked up to the mic and smiled at Amy.

"Black Rose wrote that song because someone broke her heart. I still wish there was more that we could do," Krystal said.

"One more song. For the fans," Amy said.

The fans cheered and they prepared for another song. Krystal pointed to Backlash and she hit a drum solo. Falcona soon joined on the bass and then Amy. Krystal nodded her head in time with the music. She opened her eyes and opened her mouth.

_"Time to change._

_ Love is lost._

_ Fighting fame._

_ But what to change?_

_ Maybe truth?_

_ Maybe false?_

_ For you though…_

_ Revenge!_

_ Left behind in the dust,_

_ No matter what you say,_

_ It will always be the same!_

_ So, why do you waste our time?"_

They hit another guitar solo and this time Amy did some tricks. She spun around and landed in the splits. She jumped back up and played faster. The crowd was going nuts and she loved it.

_"Why did you waste it?_

_ I spent those years on your love,_

_ But you won't let me in._

_ So look, one last time,_

_ Before you leave the fight_

_ Stare into my eyes and tell me what you see?_

_ Love, hate, loath, lust,_

_ What is it?_

_ Fire, ice, earth, air,_

_ You just continue to stare._

_ But you just don't care!"_

The lights to fade out and the girls cheered. The lights turned back on and the band waved. Krystal smiled and walked up to the mic.

"Thanks guys! Love this place and hope to come here again!" she said.

The girls walked to the edge of the stage. Amy sat down on the rim with Krystal next to her and Backlash and Falcona just jumped off. Amy smiled and signed a few autographs. Sonic thought for a second. Then he felt a girl tug on his arm.

"Come on! We're going to bring Black Rose to you!" she said.

He watched as several of the girls walked up and Amy.

"Oh my god! Black Rose! Someone wants to ask you out! Come on!" they said, tugging on her arms.

Amy tried to wave it off.

"Oh, I don't date though," she said.

They tugged her off of the stage and started to pull her to Sonic. Krystal motioned for the others to follow her. They did. The girls continued to pull her until she was brought to Sonic. She stared at him. It wasn't mean and it wasn't nice. It was neutral. Sonic couldn't believe that it worked. He hugged her and she didn't do anything.

_'Run. Flee,' _whispered a voice in her head.

Yet she didn't give a fuck about it. She was just going to stand there and face the fear.

"Amy," he muttered.

She just stood there, stock still. She felt pain well up in her, but she remained quiet. She left him hug her a few more minutes before she pushed him off. She crossed her arms and glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

The fans were confused. What was she talking about?

"Look I-"

"I know what _you _want, but I won't accept the apology," Amy said to Sonic, her voice frosted over.

Sonic looked down and shuffled his feet in shame. He looked back up at her.

"Please Amy-"

She put her hand up and flicked him off. Her eyes burnt into his.

"Do you know what it is like to lose your loved ones twice? I had to watch my brother get ripped to shreds by a fucking army. Do you know what it is like to hear your brother's screams echo throughout an entire fucking field?! And do you know what it is like to find his body, cut up, bloody, with a huge fucking hole in his stomach?! And then, after that, you find hope?! You were my hope Sonic. And now, it's all gone!" she screamed.

Sonic stood there, dumbfounded. Amy turned and ran. Krystal caught her and Amy struggled. Krystal stared straight into Amy's eyes. She slowly stopped struggling. Nobody noticed that her face was already wet with tears until now. Sonic didn't realize the pain that he had caused her

"I refuse to see you like that ever again. I do not want to see those hopeless eyes ever again," she said to her.

Her eyes turned to Sonic. They were green during the performance, blue when looking at Amy, and now they turned blood red. She was beyond pissed. She motioned for the girls to take Amy backstage. Backlash and Falcona took Amy, who was weeping hard. They glared at Sonic with fire in their eyes. They looked back at Amy and cooed softly as they brought her backstage. Krystal looked at the men.

"You need to understand that Amy is fragile right now. Thanks to you, Sonic, she is afraid to open up her heart and you just sealed its fate. She will probably be a maiden for the rest of her life," Krystal said monotone.

Silver saw age behind those eyes. She was much wiser than her age. He checked the area and the aura coming from the entire band gave him a horrible headache. He grunted and put a hand to his head. Krystal looked up to him and her eyes changed color again. She turned her head slightly. Silver felt his headache start to fade.

_'You can thank me later,' _Krystal said in his head.

Silver mentally nodded and looked back at the display. Krystal sighed.

"Amy writes the songs because she doesn't know how else to diminish the pain. And before she wrote songs, she just cried. She cried for 11 month before she met you. And you know what? You just got rid of it. All of it. I don't think that she can ever love again," Krystal said.

Sonic put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, but she saw that he still didn't understand what she went through. She looked around at the fans and sighed.

"Follow me," she said as she just turned and started to walk back stage.

The boys looked at each other before they followed. She led them backstage. They passed Amy's room and they heard horrible sobbing. Sonic slowed down slightly at the door as she cried. She was in horrible pain.

_'And it your fault,' _growled his beast.

Sonic didn't reply, but Krystal heard it in his mind. Her face was deadpan and her eyes were a cloudy neutral grey. She came to her room and led them in. She sighed and pulled her movie chair up to the couch Tails and Sonic took a seat, while Shadow leaned on the wall, arms crossed. Silver just stood next to the couch. Krystal looked at Sonic.

"You're a werehog. Care to explain?" she asked.

Everyone except Krystal looked at him in surprise. Sonic's ears lowered and he looked at the ground.

"H-how can you tell?" he asked.

"Not only do you smell like one, but I heard your inner beast. Comes out every full moon too," she said.

"I smell different?"

"When you are become werehog, right under your normal skin is the fur of the werehog and you have a tinge of the wild side on you. But only those with amazingly powerful noses can smell it and even with it, it's hard."

Sonic put his head in his hands.

"I hate this fucking beast," he said.

"Yet Amy loves it. She doesn't know that it is you, yet she opens up to weres. She shows through most when she feels safe," Krystal said.

She put her head down calmly, but tears came close to the surface.

"At least, she was like that after her brother died," she said softly. She took a deep breath.

"Shadow, you know how Maria died?" she asked.

"How do you know?" he asked, astonished.

"Her memory is very close to the surface of your body and I met her once. She's living in Elysium in Hades," she said.

Shadow looked relieved and nodded about the memory.

"This was much, **much **worse," she said.

They looked at her. She was seemed to not cry much, but Silver could sense the sadness in her. He winced slightly. She was in a lot of pain. She pulled a necklace out of her shirt and opened it. A hologram of a girl and a boy hedgehog waltzing around popped out of the necklace. The girl put her head on his shoulder. She pointed to the female.

"This is Amy. She loved her brother dearly. And she had to watch him get cut up and killed by an army while his screams echoed on the tree line," she said.

"Sonic, can you check on Amy? Make sure that she doesn't see you. Oh, and the guy in her room? He's gay, so don't worry about him hitting on her," Krystal said.

Sonic sighed and left Krystal's room. He made it to Amy's room and looked through the keyhole. Amy's shirt was pulled down and there was a black hedgehog massaging her back. He felt a growl try to work its way out of his throat. He should be the one giving her a massage. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Sonic, I know that you are out there, but come in," she said.

Sonic walked in and was careful not to make a sound. He noticed that she was in the clothes that he had last seen her in. But the shirt was pulled down so that the guy could rub oil on her back. The guy was a lean black hedgehog with black eyes. He wore a black shirt and jeans with black runners. He looked up Sonic and closed his eyes slightly.

"Amy," he said in a high pitched voice. "Who is the smexi male?"

"He's not that smexi in my opinion. This is Sonic," she said with very well covered pain.

"The one you told me to make squirm like the bastard he is?" he asked.

She nodded then moaned in pleasure as he massaged lower. She looked up at him.

"Seriously? I thought that you were gay Warren," she said.

"I am. Why do you think that I learned how to massage people?" he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Sonic, who had stopped his almost growling.

_'He has not interest in her,'_ he thought to his beast.

It remained quiet. Sonic continued to look at her. She sighed and looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic, usually I'm all about second chances, but you wasted yours. I'm really sorry, but I can't accept your apology unless you are really sincere it," she said.

Sonic walked forward and knelt by the couch. He took a deep breath and took her hand. He looked to the floor and let the air out slowly. Amy blinked and stared at him.

"Look, Amy. I really am sorry. And, well, you know, I'm not good with words, but I really do miss you. I-I'm sorry," he said softly.

Amy looked at the top of his head because he was still looking at the ground. She looked back up at Warren, who looked back down at her. She sighed.

"Warren, can I talk to him alone?" she asked.

"Sure."

Warren left the room and Sonic looked back up slowly. Amy stared deep into his eyes and scanned his mind. He was truly sincere. Amy took a deep breath even though she didn't need to.

"Apology accepted," she said.

Sonic blinked few times. Amy smiled at him, the real him, for the first time in 20 years. She put a hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture, but Sonic changed that. He just brought his face up and kissed her. She blinked a few times before she felt her eyes start to close. Her hands slowly came up to wrap around his neck. His hands went around her waist. She then became aware that she was kissing him like she loved him. She started a hysterical freak out in her mind.

_'Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!' _screamed a voice in her mind.

Amy started to break away from him, but he kept his arms around her waist, keeping her from moving her lower body away from him. So, Amy just moved her head. After she broke away they looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go back to Krystal," she said quietly.

He nodded, slightly shocked. He just left and started to walk back to Krystal's room. He took a deep breath as he reentered. Amy stood up and walked to the wall. She hit her head against it with a loud thump. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Fuck my life," she growled.


	7. New Baby?

Amy removed her face from the wall and looked at the door. She took a deep breath and walked to it. She closed her eyes and focused on Krystal.

Krystal had just finished telling the guys how Amy lost her brother. Sonic felt deep ingrained sadness in him. He never knew that Amy saw him as a way to get away from the pain. Krystal felt the pull in her and she closed her eyes and let the person enter her mental defenses.

_'Amy, what's up?'_ she asked

_'I'm going home,' _Amy said.

_'Okay. We'll be home after I finish talking to the others.'_

Amy mental nodded and left Krystal's mind. She opened her eyes and walked through the door. She looked at the crowd and sighed. She turned and used the back entrance to leave. She got out and looked around carefully for others that she missed. She felt nothing so she continued on. She got tired of walking so she ran. She felt her stress drain away as the cool wind tugged at her body and clothes. She smiled lightly as she jumped on the tracks. She let her mind wander for a second before she reached the end of the tunnel. She reached the entrance to the tunnel, but something was wrong. She noticed that the place was flat and with beautiful grass blowing gently in the wind. Amy stopped and noticed that the full moon was out. She frowned. The full moon passed by a few nights ago. She did a complete circle. There was a tree line of pines and a lake at the center. Amy noticed that there was a large pine tree, taller than the others, by the lake. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered this place. It was the place that they took Hunter's life. Her head whipped around. She saw a flash of silver at the large pine. She looked back over there and watched as a silver hedgehog with a bow over his back came around the tree. She her hands flew to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. The silver male started to walk over to her. She dropped her hands and started to walk to him. She started to run to him and he started to run to her to. She ran straight into his arms. She sobbed and they both fell to the ground. She clung to him like glue.

"Hunter, Hunter," she cried.

He put his head on top of hers and he embraced her.

"Shhhh my little sister. There is no need to cry," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Yes there is! You're dead! How did you get here?!" she cried.

He pulled her away and looked at her eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to be a mother soon," he said.

Amy looked at him with her hand over her mouth.

"You will find a silver boy in the forest. He needs a home and a mother. Give him that, because he is a demigod. Train him well and give him a name. My heart will be in his," he said.

Amy started to talk when harsh winds ravaged the field. Hunter looked around and looked back at her.

"I have to leave soon. Keep him safe Flower," he said.

Amy nodded as worse tears fell down her face. She hugged him one last time before she felt the wind blow her away.

"HUNTER!" she screamed as she was blow into a black oblivion.

Amy ran out of the tunnel and jumped off the rail. She landed and leaned against the pole. She gasped for breath. She started to slow down, when she heard a cry. It was the cry of a baby. She ran that direction and found a monster with a silver baby in a blanket in its hands. There was a female on the ground with a bloody chest. Amy felt rage fill her and she pull out her staff. The monster had horrible hearing and sight, but its smell was good. Amy was down wind, so it smelled nothing. Amy's blades shot out of the hole in her staff. Again, the monster didn't notice. She ran forward and slashed with all her might. The monster was hit hard and the baby flew out of his hands. Amy caught it as the thing went through 5 trees before disintegrating. Amy held onto the baby and ran over to the female. She was hurt beyond repair. Amy took her hand.

"It's okay. It will all be over soon," Amy said as she felt tears work to the surface.

The woman gripped Amy's hand.

"My son. Is he safe?" she asked.

Amy showed her the baby as the hedgehog smiled and coughed up blood.

"Keep him safe," she said.

Amy heard the breath leave the woman and her soul start to leave the body. Amy put her hand over her mouth and said a pray in Greek. She removed her hand as a silvery wisp came out of her mouth. Amy grabbed it as the body faded. Amy took out a special locked and guided the wisp inside. She closed it and the locked then gave off a heavenly glow. Amy put it to her chest.

"Sometimes, I never understand why death happens. For you, you're mind shall remain in this locket. You're soul will not remember who it is, but I will. Resto nella pace," Amy said.

The locket glowed a bright for a few second before it return to its usual glow. Amy looked back at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. Amy put the necklace around its neck.

"I promise to keep you safe. I welcome you, my son. Orion," she said.

She noticed that the baby had feature similar to Hunter and that he had silver fur like him too. She cradled the baby and started to run home. The baby felt the wind pull at his fur and blanket. He opened his eyes and Amy noticed that they were a dazzling silver. He started to cry and Amy slowed down. She looked at her surrounding and knew that she was close enough to her home to walk the rest of the way there. She rocked the baby a little and held it closer to her.

"It's okay Orion. Nobody will hurt you while I am around," she cooed as she continued to cradle him.

He started to calm down and Amy looked up. She realized how close she was to the tree. It was right in front of her. She smiled and jumped through the hole. She landed and started to walk to her mansion. She entered and started up the stairs to her room. She looked around her room and showed the baby.

"This is your new home! Do you like it?" she asked.

The baby laughed a little and cuddled into her. Amy smiled and started to move things around. She put the baby's cradle by her bed and moved her bed stand to the other side of her bed. The cradle was made of a dark wood and had black cushions with sliver constellation on them. There was a mobile with different Greek warriors on the top. Amy gently set the baby inside the cradle. She unwrapped the blanket and put it on top of the baby. She turned the mobile and watched the baby laugh and start to reach for it. She smiled lightly and rubbed the baby's head. He looked up to her. He wasn't sure who she was yet, but he knew that she was friendly. He started to get sleepy and yawned. He cuddled into the cushions and closed his eyes. Amy reached down and kissed his forehead. She walked to her bed and laid down in it. She looked at cradle one last time before she fell into a deep sleep.

A.N.: Amy has a BABY now!?!? What was I thinking?! I wanted something interesting. So, baby boy. Tadah!! Lol. Well, my glorious fans, the full moon is almost here, so I will not update for the next few days. Or weeks. What ever. Also, I am going to be on vacation during April, so don't expect any new chapters then.

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


End file.
